The Beginning Of A Band
by Falling out the stars
Summary: I tend to stay out of peoples way a lot, I hear them call me names and tease me for being what I am... I am not normal... I m what you d call a hybrid, Being one isn t all that bad but it is if you re the only one in the whole school... I also have certain issues... like anger and social issues.. I don t really have friends but that all changed the day I met them..
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! This is Fallen here with some great news! This new story of mine is Stella`s story! Yeah, I finally came up with a name for it, what do you guys think about it? And yes, there will be a sequel to this! An all O.c story! I made them all up, except Midnight, Midday, and Jack they belong to my dear friend Midnightestrella! All credit goes to her for them! Onto the story!

I do not own Sonic the hedgehog they belong to SEGA

* * *

A pair of running feet where the only thing that could be seen through-out the rainy night, The feet were concealed inside of black boots that stood out from the light blue jeans and red tank top. The mobian ran and ran all the way towards a house at the end of the block which was a rather nice and lovely house that was white and brown that also had a small garden in the windows. Running up the stairs and unlocking the door to seek shelter from the rain the mobian turned on the lights and closed the door after her. Shaking pink and grey hair the mobian lifted her black fingerless gloves to wipe her red eyes that had rain falling from her eyelashes. With a sigh she sat onto the black couch and removed her boots.

Blinking the hybrid turned to the dining room that had a table for five people even though she was the only one living inside of the house. Taking her boots and going up the stairs on where she set them by her bedroom door, she turned on the light to reveal a medium sized room that had a queen sized bed, a desk for her laptop and homework, and her walk in closet.

"… Tomorrow`s Friday already?.. I guess I can stay up late tonight" The mobian went onto her bed that was draped in a mystic blue cover that felt like silk and her pillows were a deep black. With another sigh she turned on her laptop and went on her favorite site, _Deviantart_, This is where she went whenever she was lonely, this is the site she had friends on and where she could be herself. Logging in she smiled as he went onto her profile. Pictures of characters she made Dolls, and even a shy picture of herself. She looked over into her inbox only to see she didn`t have any new messages, Logging back off she set her laptop back on her desk and laid onto her bed.

_Hello, Hello_

_Anyone out there?_

'_Cause I don`t hear a sound…_

_Alo-_

Picking up her phone she held it up to her irregular sized ear. See here`s a thing about this mobian, She`s a Hybrid, the only hybrid in her school. While others are out parting she`s down by the beach looking into the ocean. Because she`s a hybrid she doesn`t have any friends, No one to talk to or hang out with. And normally she works by herself for group projects.

"Yeah?"

"Stella, could you come outside?" The wolf-bat hybrid`s name was in fact stella, with a sigh she went down her stairs and opened her front door.

"Hey…." She only tilted her head as she looked to the male mobian in front of her. He was a fox and he was a burgundy color standing on her porch with a Black T-shirt along with his hands in his pockets not even wearing a hoodie and had on grey and black Jordan`s.

"… Why are you out in the rain?" The male only shrugged as he chuckled to himself. He`d usually do this when it was raining so this wasn`t new to her. And every night she never did get his name.

"Can I come in?" Nodding she held the door open enough for him to enter.

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" Stella sat on her couch turning on her flat screen T.V. The male mobian only chuckled as he sat down next to her.

"I don`t know, It`s kinda late" Nodding she turned on her favorite show, _Adventure time_.

"Yeah, I was gonna go to sleep but then you called"

"….Can I sleep over?" With a shrug Stella looked into his brown eyes and narrowed her own.

"If you want, I don`t care" The mobian only tilted his head.

"Don`t you have to ask your parents?" The wolf-bat only closed her eyes.

"They`re both dead" Visibly flinching he let out a sigh.

"Sorry.." She only gave him a small smirk as she turned off the T.V. Standing up she went towards the door and locked it as she did every night.

"I`ll show you where you`ll sleep" Nodding he turned off the downstairs lights and followed Stella up the stairs.

"How many rooms are there in here?" He looked left to right looking at closed doors.

"Only four other bedrooms, those are just doors that lead to a certain part of the basement" She stopped once she reached a red door.

"You can sleep here, if you need anything I`ll be inside of the door painted grey" The male nodded again but before he went inside he gave Stella a hug.

"Thanks… and you can call me whatever you like" Stella only smiled and hugged him back.

"Alright fox, goodnight" With a chuckle she let him go and walked down the hall towards her room.

"Goodnight Stella, Sweet dreams" he whispered as he seen her tail go inside of her room to hear the soft click of her door close and an even softer click as she turned off her lights.

* * *

An annoying beeping noise followed by a small shaking woke Stella up at 5:30 in the morning. Groaning she lifted the pillow from over her head and looked into the midst of the brown eyes she was familiar with.

"What?" She grabbed her phone and turned off the alarm with one quick flick. Rolling his eyes he sighed and got off of her bed about to pull the covers off of her until she grabbed his hand.

"I wouldn`t do that if I were you" She rolled to the other side of her bed and grabbed a pair of pajama pants that had Spiderman all over them. Taking them under the covers she quickly pulled them on before she went inside of her closet followed by a certain fox.

"Nice closet… He looked as she gave him another one of her smirks before taking out a red shirt that had black marks all over them to make it seem as if it`s been ripped. Along with some black jeans she pushed him out of the room before she started to change. Grabbing knee length white and black stripped socks she grabbed her high tops that wet a little past her knees. Looking back at the clock she seen that it was only 5: 52 with a sigh she brushed her hair so it was presentable into a small bang followed by her hair that went to her back.

"You ready in there?" A rough yell was heard on the other side of the door. Opening it she waked right past him and went downstairs on where she grabbed two bowls.

"Don`t bother I already ate" Glancing to the sink she had seen one of her blue glass bowls in there followed with a spoon. Nodding she put one bowl back in the cabinet and closed it. Flapping her wings she flew over to where she could grab her cereal _Honey nut cheerios_.

"You know how to fly? Don`t you need classes for that?" Turning over to the fox she only gave a shrug.

"I don`t know, I guess I just watch all that bats flying to school and I gave it a shot" Nodding he sat down on the couch.

Quickly eating her cereal she tossed the bowl into the sink making sure to remember to wash them after school.

"Come on, time to leave"

"But at my house I leave 10 minutes before school starts" Grabbing her black and white varsity jacket which were made with two slits as the jacket was made for bats, pushing them through she threw him a glance.

"Are we in your house?"

"no.."

"Then come on" With a sigh he followed her out the door making sure to lock it after words.

"Give me your hand" Holding out her`s, Stella waited until he placed his onto hers. Taking into the air she flew off into the direction of Emerald High.

"Hey! You know that we foxes don`t like heights so much right?!" Giggling she flew even faster causing him to tighten his hold on her hand but with both of his.

"Alright! Ok! We`re here, Now quit your whining" Making sure that she was on the ground he gave her a hug mumbling small prayers. Sighing she pushed him away from her and fixed her jacket. The school was bigger than any other usual high school because this school has a flying class, Any type of mobian with wings or feathers go there for practice. The school itself was a simple white and green color and also had a pool right next to the gym.

"Hey! Weird girl!" Her bat sized ears perked towards the sound of an angered female voice.

"Who do you think you are? Lay your hands off MY man!" A red cat wearing a red and white tube top with a black skirt and red flats growled towards Stella.

"This is the last time I will tell you Ashley, I`m nobody`s man" The fox rolled his eyes as he took Ashley`s hands from around his arm.

"Oh Tyler! You`re so funny!" Stella cocked her head to the side turning all her attention onto the fox who`s name was now known as Tyler.

"Your name is Tyler?" The male nodded with a small chuckle.

"Not only is he just the hottest boy around, but he`s mega popular! Something you wouldn`t know about" She popped her gum as she held her hands on her hips.

"Uh huh, I wasn`t talking to you Barbie" Ashley growled towards Stella she turned around ready to start flying again.

"See ya around, Tyler" With that she went up high but was still able to hear some words being muttered out of the mobians mouths from below but the words she didn`t expect coming out of a certain boy`s mouth made her stop in her tracks.

"Stella, no matter what they`ll call you… I`ll be your friend" Turning around she looked down to see Tyler staring back up to her with a smile on his muzzle. She gave a small smirk back and flew around the school towards the small forest that she had discovered. Landing in front of a willow tree she sat down and stared at the lake in front of it.

"Oh! I`m sorry I didn`t know someone came over here as well" Turning her attention to a bat that was wearing a grey long sleeved shirt along with white pants and black vans staring at her.

"I`ve never seen you around… What`s your name?" Stella sat with her back against the tree.

"I`m Saturn the bat, and you are?" Taking a deep breath she stood up and walked over to the girl.

"I`m Stella Marie Wolfe but I go by Stella the Wolf-Bat" Stretching her wings at the last part, expecting the usual name calling she received something different.

"Oh, A hybrid? They have Hybrids here too? Is there any others?" Shaking her head 'no' Saturn smiled.

"Well come on Stella, we`re gonna be late" Saturn started flapping her wings waiting for Stella to do the same, and once she did the both of them took off and flew in front of the school just as the bell rung. many mobians started to whisper about as they saw Stella walking with Saturn with a small smile on her face.

"So… You`re new here?" Stella said trying to start a conversation with Saturn.

"Yeah! I`d like it if you could show me around, Friend" Stella gave off one of her small smiles and nodded.

"Alright, let me just tell Mrs. Clucks" Saturn started to flap her wings again only to see Stella shake her head.

"No flying unless you have flying class, Gym or Study hall" Saturn reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded white paper and handed it to Stella who unfolded it to read what it said.

"… So, looks like you`re with me all day" Stella handed the schedule back to her new friend and together the two walked into a class room on where a Female hen was just starting to teach the class.

"Ah, Miss. Wolfe and we have a new face around here" Saturn nodded as she watched the Hen sign a pass and hand it over to Stella which caused a commotion to go on in the class.

"You chose the HYBRID?!"

"How come she gets out of class?!"

"I wanna do it instead!" Mrs. Clucks only smacked a ruler on her desk as she started to yell.

"Miss. Wolfe will do it because she has the highest grades in this class that she can skip and it won`t do a thing!" Stella took this as a cue for her to leave as she shut the door behind her along with Saturn.

"Alright, Let`s go onto the next teacher… which is our flying instructor, Mr. Davis" Walking into a huge room that had a glass roof at the top was a Male purple bird who was flapping in one spot watching his students as they flew all around using what he taught them.

"Ah! Miss. Wolfe! Class, you all know my prized flying student, who is that next to you?" Pushing his glasses onto his face more he flew down and landed in front of the two girls with a smile.

"Mr. Davis this is your new Student Saturn, she will be in your second period class along with me" Smiling even wider he went to his desk and handed the two girls red passes.

"The red means you get to fly around the rest of the school day" Nodding she pinned it onto her shirt and flapped her wings.

"Alright girls! See you next period!" Walking out the class, Stella started to fly as well and the two were off only to be seen off by a pair of blue eyes.

"Such a cute girl… but yet she has to be a Hybrid, such a shame…"

* * *

The first Chapter is complete! What do you guys think?! I think it`s wonderful!

Stella: "Yea, it`s cool but I got a question"

Midnight: "When will Me and my band make our appearance?!"

Me: "… Only time will tell"

Midday and Jack: "Read and Review!"

Fallen~Out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone! Thankies for the reviews already! XD I Really expected to start to get reviews on the second chappie really! But you guys surprised me greatly! Anyway Now let`s get this story to start! Now I`ve been thinking… Should this be just one big story? Or leave you waiting until I post the sequel? I`ll be thinking about that until I`m sure on what to do…

I, Falling out the stars, does not own Sonic the Hedgehog, they are owned by SEGA!

* * *

Flying through the halls making sure not to bump into any walls thanks to her teacher, Stella managed to maneuver through an somewhat closed door that was leading into the auditorium pausing her flight, she was bumped into Saturn making both girls fall onto the floor. Giggling as she sat up fixing a misplaced strand of her mismatched hair. Helping her new friend up, they dusted themselves off.

"Why`d we stop Stella?" Saturn tilted her head as she fixed her short pearl white hair.

"We`re going into the auditorium really, quick alright?" Nodding Saturn followed into the very large room. Stella flew onto the stage and grabbed a microphone headset and she smiled as she pointed towards a seat for Saturn to sit in. After she was seated she turned on the microphone and grabbed a stray guitar that was leaning against the stand.

"What are you doing?" Stella only smirked as she settled the headset into the midst of her hair leaving the actual microphone near her mouth.

"Something I do only when I`m alone"

"But I`m here…"

"Well your my friend so I`ll sing for you… get used to it" Laughing she started strumming on a fast tune.

_I`ve been bruised…._

_And battered,_

_I`m wondering through the shadows…_

Saturn gasped as she covered her mouth trying not to make Stella lose her focus as she watched a three tail blue fox make his way over to the lighting with a small smile on his face.

_I don`t know who I am anymore…_

_But while the rain,_

_Falls on me…_

_I`ll dance without a care…_

_And each step, is full of grace…_

The blue fox nodded his head with the beat as he lowered the lighting and pressed PA on the small stand near the stage causing Stella`s incredible voice to be heard on the PA system.

_All until I reach my doorstep…_

_I`ve wondered through the shadows,_

_And I found out my cause…_

_Maybe my destiny will come to me later in life…_

A few mobians were looking in from the doors as the watched Stella start to fly, while keeping her eyes closed she started to sing even louder and smoother.

_When I`m on the road to success _

_Don`t expect to be near_

_When all you`ve done was make fun of me_

_But as the rain _

_Falls on me_

_I`ll dance without a care in this unfair world_

Landing back onto the stage she started to strum slowly with a teary glaze she kept her gaze on the floor, now subconsciously singing.

_I`ve been bruised and battered…_

_But that won`t stop me_

_From making it big in this world…_

_And every time it rains,_

_I`ll go out _

_And dance without a care…_

Turning off the headset she smiled a little lost in thought up until she started to hear clapping, looking up she seen Saturn as well as some random mobians and along with the blue fox. Giving a nervous smile she placed the guitar back in its original place. Bowing for the small crowd a red coyote stepped forward.

"Not to be rude, but aren`t you that hybrid I keep hearing about?" Looking at her form he smiled going down the few stairs, he was wearing a white T-shirt that had a faded picture of a fresh pair of beats along with Jordan air`s and navy jeans.

"I`m the only hybrid in this school really…" Chuckling he continued to make his way towards her as she spread her wings ready to fly out after the rude comments.

"Well, I`m Shawn… How would you like to come to my friend`s Halloween party?" looking to Saturn she gave it some thought.

"ah-" She was quickly cut off as Ashley came storming in the room with an angered expression on.

"How can you invite the HYBRID instead of me?!" Shawn was about to answer her question until a familiar voice answered for him.

"I told everyone not too that`s why" Looking up to see Tyler looking down at Stella with a smile on his face but it was hidden with a frown upon seeing Ashley. Snapping his hand a male blue bat flew him down.

"Thanks David, see you at the party" The blue bat fist pumped as he ran out after fixing his glasses.

"The NERD too?! Tyler baby how can you do this?!" Ashley reached out to touch him only for him to flick her hand away.

"You must have horrible memory because like I said, I`m no one`s man" Ashley only rolled her eyes to the rude comment.

"Stella, if you and your friend can, how you both like to attend my party?" Stella gave off a smile as she nodded causing Saturn to squeal.

"My first day here and I`m invited to a party! Stella you are MEGA popular!" Ashley fumed with anger as that sentence came out of Saturn`s mouth.

"Oh and Stella, you sit at my table from now on followed by your friend if you want" Stella nodded again as she was lost for words. About to speak but was cut off when she heard the bell ring.

"Come on Saturn! We`re gonna be late to our flying class!" Both flew off and along with every other mobian except for Ashley. Tyler turned back looking at her as she clenched her hands together.

"Oh and Ashley?" Looking up with hope in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"I invited your friends, and if you show up you`ll be kicked out as soon as you step in" Walking out Ashley couldn`t believe her ears, She, the most popular girl in the school wasn`t invited to the biggest party of the year but her friends were.

* * *

"Hey! Hy- I mean Stella!" A green hedgehog ran towards her with somewhat of a smile on her face. Stella turned her attention from her friends which consisted of Saturn, Tyler and Shawn.

"What?" Panting she fixed herself up she nervously held her arm.

"I-I was wondering if you`d be singing for the party this weekend" Stella looked to Tyler and Shawn only to look back at the hedgehog.

"Only if my friends would perform with me" The green hedgehog giggled even more running off to find her friends.

"woah you want us to perform with you?" Shawn pointed to the other two including himself. Stella only nodded with no visible expression.

"Let`s go, time for lunch" Stella started to flap her wings as well as did Saturn taking Tyler`s hand and Saturn took Shawn`s the small group flew over to the gigantic lunch room.

Tyler pulled Stella down to the ground as she stopped before the door. Turning their attention onto her with confusion.

"Sorry guys, I had this bad vibe coming from inside kinda startled me" Stella rubbed her arm until she remembered something important.

"Oh! Uh, Tyler do you mind if I invited my best friend? She`ll be coming to this school tomorrow and uh… she`ll be living with me" Tyler only gave a smirk.

"Whatever that will make you happy, I`ll make come true" Tyler closed his mouth tightly as that came out of his mouth.

"You didn`t hear that" Tyler took her hand as they walked into the lunch room. As they passed a table that only had girls sitting there, this table was known as Ashley`s and there she was seething as she watched Tyler holding hands with Stella

"Woah Ashley stop stressing, you`ll have pimples before the big party" Ashley only gritted her teeth together.

"I`m not invited, Tyler made it clear" Silence was at her table only for a split until it busted into laughter.

"Real funny Ash! How aren`t you invited to a party that the WHOLE school is going to?! Even the Hybrid!" Ashley only tightened her fist as she quickly calmed down.

"Kim, April, Let`s go find out" With a weird smile she walked over to a much bigger table with only about 20 other teens there. Over at a circular table were Tyler, Stella, Shawn, and Saturn.

"Oh Tyler baby" Tyler didn`t even hesitate to snap his fingers as Two bull dogs came and carried her out of the section that was labeled off for Tyler. Looking to the Leopard known as Kim and the Collie known as April he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes girls?" Looking back to one another they cleared their throats.

"W-why wasn`t Ashley invited?" April stuttered and mentally cursed herself for sounding like an idiot in front of Tyler.

"She`s too clingy, and she can`t get a clue… Now I`d like you two to meet my best female friend, Stella, Spread the word" Scurrying out of the section the two girls raced over to their table and started speaking nonsense.

"What did he say?" A lioness asked

"Stella is his best female friend! He told us to spread the news!" Kim almost yelled out as she ran to their tables as well did April but on the other side.

Stella punched Tyler`s arm playfully as she gave a small smirk.

"What`d you do that for?!" Tyler only chuckled as he held his arm in mirth.

"Not nice Stella, but I did it to give you something to smile about every day when you get to school" Stella stopped her giggling and looked at Tyler with a small blush on her face.

"What?" It was merely a whisper but it reached the ears to everyone at the small table.

"I like it when you smile" Tyler shrugged as he glared at Shawn for laughing.

"Alright, just one thing…. I`m not exactly sure on what to do at a party…"

* * *

Here was the small group over at Stella`s house which she gladly gave Shawn the room with the door left white and she gave Saturn the room with the door painted purple.

"Rule one at a party, there is no limits on how you dress" Saturn paced back and forth in front of Stella who nodded as Tyler and Shawn looked bored out of their minds.

"Rule two, since it is Halloween you must have on a costume… you do have one right?" Shaking her head Saturn gasped dropping her notebook that was in her hand.

"Well?! The party is THIS weekend! Let`s go! Get some money Stell! We`re all going shopping!" Saturn fist pumped as Tyler and Shawn groaned but Tyler put his hand into his pocket to pull out his phone as it rang.

"Tyler speaking"

"Hey man, where you at?" Standing he made his way towards the door as did the other three who were interested into his conversation.

"I`m over at my friend`s house, I`ll be staying over for a few then I`ll go check up on the club, so I`ll call you later"

"Alright see you tomorrow at school then"

"Ok bye see ya there" Hanging up he clapped his hands together and faced the group.

"Shall we get going?"

* * *

OH! This is such a super cute story! I love it so much, I`m glad I decided to do one about Stella actually, If you haven`t done so already check out my poll if you`d be so kind :3 Thankies!

Stella: "See you guys next chappie!"

Midnight: "Me and my friends shall appear in the next one!"

Midday: "Read and review!"

Fallen~Out!


	3. Chapter 3

It`s been a day so you know what that means right?! NEW CHAPTER! But this isn`t just some regular new chappie, This is in another POV. A very special Friend of mine, Midnightestrella! Go check out her stories, they`re AWESOME! Now DISCLAIMER!

Stella: "Falling out the stars does not own the Sonic hero`s they belong to SEGA"

* * *

_ Midnight`s POV_

Okay, so I'm an outcast. Well, NOT the only one. My friend, Midday is just like me. What am I, you ask? Well, I'll give you TWO words.  
A. Cyborg. Yeah, and I'm not from Mobius.. I'm from Aranes. And the first planet I fell on was NOT Mobius... It was Earth.  
My name's Midnight Star, a purple cyborg wolf who only wanted to be a part of a band. Yeah, but I didn't know it meant I had to go to prison... sometimes. Who was my 1st other friend? An aqua-green cougar who was arrested in California. Heh, let's just say we were BAD to the BONE... Here I was walking down the sidewalk with my two friends Midday sun who was an orange cyborg wolf who was wearing a black plaid shirt with the buttons left unbuttoned and a white shirt underneath it and some navy jeans and black Nikes. Then there was Jack Maxwell, He`s the cougar with aqua-green hair he was wearing a black T-shirt with light blue jeans and white and grey Jordan's. Then there was me… As you know I`m a purple cyborg wolf, I was wearing a grey tank top with light blue ripped jeans and black and white chucks.

"Where are we going again?" Jack mumbled out as he took out his phone. I sighed as we got onto the bus right on time.

"To the mall" Midday groaned as he sat next to me in the back while Jack sat by himself in front of us.

"Why?! That place is super boring!"

"So is the library but do you complain?" Jack chuckled and nodded.

"Alright now shut-up" Jack closed his eyes as a red tiger passed by his seat with earphones in her ears.

"Meow, it must be my birthday today" Jack chuckled as the tiger sat in the back and managed to catch a glimpse of her rear. I rolled my eyes at his behavior.

"What?!" I folded my arms and shook my head with a hidden smirk. The bus ride took forever to get there, As we got out I managed to see that Hybrid that goes to our school. I heard her voice in Technology class and I can`t lie, she`s pretty good.

"Midnight, which store?" I shrugged

"It`s a Halloween party so I guess anything that is Halloween themed" I wasn`t so sure what I`d dress up like but it just had to be one of a kind. Midday said that he wanted to be something dead and Jack wants to be Captain Jack sparrow.

"So, Midnight… Got anything on your mind?" Jack smirked at me I only glanced at him.

"No" I looked over to my left to see that hybrid again, what was her name again? Hmm… I`ll ask at the party…

"How about that store?" Jack pointed towards 'Occasions outer wear' I thought about it before nodding walking into the store it was indeed a themed store. Black and orange lights with spider webs and some pumpkins that had smoke pouring out of their eyes and mouths making fog appear on the floor, as well as some orange confetti falling gently on my purple hair.

"I think I like where this is going" I held my hands onto my hips as I looked around for the 'perfect' costume.

"Oh!" Jack made a mad dash towards one of the aisles and grabbed his chosen costume and held it close to his body. I chuckled at my friend`s rather childish behavior.

"uh, excuse me" I turned around to see the hybrid looking at me in the eyes. I lifted an eyebrow as I gazed into her red eyes.

"Uh… hello?" She tilted her head as she flicked an ear. I only rolled my eyes as I moved away from the entrance. I watched her walk inside followed by a female, and two males that were known as Shawn and Tyler.

"Hey Foxy" It came out rather rudely but I really didn`t care, He turned around and looked straight at me.

"What?" I smirked only a little.

"Who`s playing on Saturday night?"

"Me and my friends" And with that he walked away, I almost let my temper get the best of me but I calmed down.

"Hey Midnight! Get your furry tail over here!" I growled playfully at Midday and walked over to where it was labeled 'Undead' He was standing in front of a ripped up Mad Hatter costume in all reality it was absolutely amazing. I mean when you have on the make-up on. I nodded as he took it in his hands. But I still had to find my costume for the party, I couldn`t believe Halloween was that following Monday. Wouldn`t it make more sense to have the party ON Halloween? Oh well, it`s his party anyway.

"Alright, Jack! We need to find Midnight one!" I chuckled yet again as I walked away from Midday. Looking around I managed to find a wonderful Black dress that would represent the Black Widow, it looked as if it was made out of black spider webs.

"Hey midnight, you found one?" I didn`t even hear Jack as I took the Costume in my hands and hugged it.

"Let`s pay for our things, then let`s get some make-up for them" I walked over to the counter with a grin on my face.

* * *

_ Normal POV_

"So, Stella who is your friend?" Tyler asked as they pulled out of the parking lot, the group had decided to take Tyler bother`s jeep and lucky for them, Tyler knew how to drive.

"Oh well…. You`ll meet her in an hour so, you`ll know" Stella smirked as she looked out the window.

"Saturn! How`d you get so good at Fruit Ninja?!" Shawn chuckled as he lost. Saturn giggled as she shrugged.

"I don`t know…" Stella only rolled her eyes. For the party she was going to be the corpse bride. The dress was beautiful if you like one that was ripped and torn. With a sigh Stella pulled out her phone and connected it to the car.

"What are you doing?" Saturn asked with a small smile on her face. Stella only smiled.

"Play track 12" She spoke into her phone.

"Playing track 12"

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, to take a seat while we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

"You like Paramore?" Tyler smirked as he heard the familiar tune. Stella only shrugged with a smirk.

_I can't decide_  
_You have made it harder just to go on_  
_And why?_  
_All the possibilities..._  
_Well I was wrong_

Saturn just reached to turn up the volume and sang with it as did Stella.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!_  
_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa..._  
_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating._  
_And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa._

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here._  
_'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here._  
_I still try... holding onto silly things, I never learn._  
_Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!_  
_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa..._  
_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating._  
_And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa._

_Pain, make your way to me. (to me)_  
_And I'll always be just so inviting._  
_If I ever start to think straight,_  
_This heart will start a riot in me,_  
_Let's start... Start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_  
_Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!_  
_Whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._  
_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I can't trust myself with anything but this,_  
_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

Tyler let off a chuckle as he pulled up in front of Stella`s house. Before the trip to the mall Tyler had went home to pick his things up from his house and Shawn did the same as he lived right across the street from him.

"Ok, we have like at least 10 more minutes until she gets here" Stella unlocked the door and allowed her friends to get inside but before she went in she felt like she was being watched. Turning around she was met with no one. Narrowing her eyes she went in and closed the door.

"Saturn!" Shawn chased the said bat around as she was holding his cell phone.

"You can fly, this house is big enough" Saturn smirked as she flew around the living room. Stella shook her head with a chuckle walking up the stairs and into her room. Tyler smirked at the two but went to answer the door and was surprised at who he was staring at.

"Stella? I thought you went upstairs" Red eyes rolled as the mobian walked in the house. Putting her hands on her hips she smirked.

"Hey Stella! Get down here!" The wolf bat came out of her room and wasn`t surprised in the lease of who she was looking at.

"You came here early, now change back to your normal self" The mobian that looked so much like Stella giggled before she was enveloped in a pink light. After it faded there stood a grey wolf with black hair that stopped at her back and she was wearing an off the shoulder black and white long sleeved shirt with light blue jeans and converses. Tyler, Shawn and Saturn just stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"Guys, this is my best friend Nicole" The grey wolf only bowed as she giggled even more. Shawn`s eyes glazed over as he fell to the floor and everything around him went black.

"Yes! Only one person fainted!" Nicole fist pumped as she transformed into Shawn.

"Awesome!" Nicole exclaimed as she picked Shawn up and placed him on the couch. Changing back to her normal self she smirked.

"Whoa…" Saturn smiled as she flew into an open door that lead down stairs.

"Hey! I`m not done down there!" Stella called out but Saturn didn`t hear as she was looking at a huge room that had an unfinished bar, and wood tiles all around.

"This is so cool!" Saturn giggled as she flew back upstairs.

"Well, Nicole you know which is your room" Nicole nodded as she ran to the door painted blue and black, opening the door she went inside and closed it after her. Tyler took out his phone as he looked at the time.

"Only one more day until the party, Let`s go check on how it`s looking Stella" Tyler smirked as he headed for the door followed by Stella who had a small smile on her muzzle.

"Where is it?"

"This year it`s at that new club called, Club Rouge" Stella nodded as she took Tyler`s hand and Flew up.

"NOT AGAIN STELLA!" The hybrid only laughed heartily as she flew over to 14th street where there was a big red building that had a marvelous finish. Tyler opened the door and held it open for Stella to go inside. The décor was amazing, even though it wasn`t finished. It had black and white spider webs almost everywhere and small bats that hung from the ceiling, pumpkins the color of purple and orange were in the center of some tables. And there was a red fog hovering on the floor. A orange wolf walked up to them with a smile.

"Tyler, this place is almost down it should be ready by tomorrow night, And the owner of this place allowed us to put up temporary neon lights" Tyler nodded with a smile.

"That`s good, and Felix you know Stella right?" Felix looked to the hybrid and smiled.

"Yeah! I heard you singing in English!" Stella shyly rubbed her arm with a small blush forming.

"You will be singing at the party right?" Stella nodded once more as she looked into his yellow eyes.

"This party is gonna be sick!" Felix walked away from them and up the stairs.

"Come on Miss. Wolfe, we must be going" Tyler chuckled as he held the door open for her again and followed out and waited to be pulled up into the air.

"Alright, back home it is!" Stella took his hand and flipped in the air startling him to go in a fit of screams.

"Sorry!" Stella called down as she flew straight again going in the direction of her house. On the ground a certain purple cyborg wolf watched with a smirk.

"That girl really does have skill" Midnight murmured as she walked over to Midday with a smirk on her muzzle.

* * *

Woo! Done! At last, now I am pretty proud with how it came out so only one thing to do now! And I introduced Nicole into the Story! I also forgot to tell everyone that she has the power to transform into anyone when ever she wants, she just has to know what they look like.

Stella: "Hope you guys like it!"

Midnight: "Read and Review!"

Fallen~Out!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to the 4th chapter to Stella`s Story! Hope you guys really like this one! Now that I am almost through with the small message I got one thing to say, I`m an older sister again! I`ll make a character for her as well!

Stella: "Falling out the stars does not own Sonic the hedgehog, they belong to SEGA"

* * *

_ Normal POV_

Tyler laid onto the black couch with so many questions in his head that he wanted to ask Stella. Humming a soft tune he started to nod his head. Pulling off his shirt to show his well-toned six pack that made the girls scream. Closing his eyes he started moving his foot with a smile on his muzzle. Nicole was changing from between Tyler to Saturn back and forth with a childish smile to follow up. Everything was quiet until Stella busted out or her room with wide eyes.

"Guys! I know what song we`re gonna do!" Nicole only seized her transformation and was back to her original self.

"Wait, you`re gonna sing again? I thought you didn`t like singing in public" Stella only shrugged her shoulders.

"Mostly everyone wants me to perform at the party" Nicole only nodded as she ran up to her room and ran back out holding a costume.

"Lucky I brought this!" The costume was Alice from wonderland but the thing is that the dress has the dead look to it.

"Anyway, we`ll be singing Radioactive" Saturn giggled as she thought of her favorite song.

"So…. Any of you know how to play an instrument?"

* * *

"GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE FURBALL!" Midnight chased the cougar throughout the house as Midday fixed his shirt. It was Friday night and the small group was going to head over to the movies.

"NO! YOU`RE GONNA HIT ME!" Indeed she was, possibly even knock him out.

"Guys! Let`s go!" both cyborg and cougar ran towards the door with childish smiles on their faces.

"I`m not paying for popcorn!" Jack called out.

"Neither am I!" Midnight giggled as she climbed in the taxi.

"No- DAMMIT!" Midday sat next to Midnight and folded his arms.

"It`s not fair Y`know…" Jack only chuckled.

"You love us anyway" Midday only smirked as he rolled his eyes playfully.

"I never said that"

* * *

"Ok, so the only one who doesn`t know how to play an instrument is Saturn, Correct?" The bat nodded her head as Stella repeated this for the third time since she was interrupted by her phone going off.

"Ok no problem, You`ll be singing with me" Nicole was about to say something until her ear twitched towards the front door. Stella took notice of it and walked towards it followed by Nicole and Tyler. Opening it there with her back facing the door while she struggled to pull something out was Ashley, this time with her was a female Dalmatian and a female red mongoose.

"Uh.. Ash?" The cat looked towards her friends with an irritated glare.

"What?! I`m trying to find the silly string!" The Mongoose only pointed in the doorway as Stella leaned on it and Nicole only tilted her head while Tyler rolled his eyes and folded his arms. The two girls booked it after giving the warning. Ashley only looked behind her and uttered a small squeak.

"Tyler baby! I didn`t know you were over!" Ashley nervously giggled as she held her arms behind her back.

"Who`s this?" Nicole stepped forward and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, Nicole this is that Barbie girl I was telling you about" Stella smirked as she received a growl from Ashley. She removed her hands from her back and sprayed the silly string onto Stella`s hair which managed to make Nicole nervous.

"I am not a BARBIE DOLL!" Ashley shrieked with her fist clenching at her sides. Nicole only shook her head.

"You shouldn`t have done that" Tyler only raised an eyebrow and went inside to get Stella a towel.

"Oh? Why? What`s the HYBRID gonna do? You know what she`s gonna do? NOTHING! She`s weak and useless! It`s surprising how she even has friends! She`s an OUTCAST!"

"Enough" Stella unfolded her arms as she looked Ashley in the eye only one thing changed. Instead of her usual red eyes, both of her eyes were now black. Almost as if the weather agreed with her, the clouds grew an angry shade of grey and thunder started to erupt from the sky.

* * *

"That`s weird, did the news say there was going to be a thunder storm tonight?" Midnight asked as they walked into the movie theater. Midday only shook his head.

"No, not until next week" Nodding her head she couldn`t help but feel as if something or someone had caused this. Call her crazy but it was a feeling.

"Which movie Night?" Jack had decided to buy the tickets while Midday took care of the Popcorn and drinks, Midnight had offered to get some candy.

"Oh uh… how about Wreck-It-Ralph? I like that one"

* * *

Stella stepped forward has Ashley looked to her with horror Nicole only ran inside to get Tyler, Shawn, and Saturn not too long ago. She narrowed her eyes dangerously towards the red cat.

"You call me names, as if I`d change" Stella spat at her.

"You think you`re better than me, but you`re just a fake" Ashley wanted to run away but she was frozen in place.

"When will you get it through your small head that I have a gift and you`re just normal?" Stella spread her wings as her black eyes held no emotion.

"Now Barbie, this is what you`re going to do" Ashley was frightened out of her own fur that she smacked Stella on the cheek, but it barely made her head move. Behind her Nicole had brought Shawn, Saturn, and Tyler who had a white wash-cloth in his hands. Stella only smacked Ashley hard enough that she fell to the floor.

"You are going to leave, and the next time you touch me" She bent down towards the cat who had tears in her eyes.

"I will beat the living shit out of you" Snapping her fingers Ashley got up to her feet and ran down the block and kept it moving. Standing up and turning around she walked past her friends and into her house. Walking up the stairs and into her room she took out some pajamas and undergarments and went into her shower.

* * *

"This part always makes me tear up" Jack said jokingly as Ralph was destroying the cart.

"Shh!" Midnight glared at him as her eyes were glued to the screen.

"You act as if you`ve never seen this before" Midday rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his drink. Midnight rolled her eyes but kept watching when two girls came in and sat one row ahead of them.

"Do you think Ashley is ok? It was rude of us to leave her there…" The Dalmatian whispered to her friend.

"I`m not so sure, I heard that the Hybrid has anger issues" The mongoose whispered almost yelling.

"….I hope She`s alive by the end of it" Midnight narrowed her eyes at the two girls and held suspicion.

"Could you two keep it down?!" Jack angrily whispered to them.

"Sorry"

* * *

Tyler knocked on Stella`s bedroom door after he heard the water go off. He was hesitant at first but he couldn`t back down now. The door in front of him opened enough for Stella to pop her head out.

"What?" Tyler looked at her but only sighed when he saw that her eyes were still black.

"Uh… d-do you wanna… talk?" It`s not normal for Tyler to stutter but he couldn`t help it. Before he could even blink Tyler was sitting on Stella`s bed.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Stella acted as if nothing had happened but she was still angry and the male fox knew this for a fact.

"You alright? I hope she didn`t get you too upset.." The hybrid only closed her eyes and when she opened them back up they were back to her normal red ones.

"Barbie didn`t make me upset, she made me angry" Tyler nodded as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I also wanted to talk about something else…." Stella nodded as she laid onto her bed and sighed.

"Uh… I want to know if.." Tyler looked at Stella laying down and in his head he cursed himself for even beginning to ask with a sigh he looked down at the ground.

"I want to know if you`re happy with being popular" It wasn`t what he wanted to ask but what he really want to ask was something you`d think was weird.

* * *

"So… King Candy was Turbo all along huh? I should`ve known…" Jack chuckled in his seat as he ate more sour patches.

"It was kinda a giveaway if you think like a smart person, It`s a racing game… Turbo thought he was the best Racer… put two and two together and boom" Midday glanced at Midnight but looked at the screen nonetheless.

"Will you two keep it down?! I`m trying to watch!" Midnight threw some m&m`s at her friends with a smile.

"You must really like this movie that much huh" Jack shook his head as he looked two rows down to see a blue cat and an orange and black cougar talking amongst each other.

"A kitty goes meow, but instead I pounce" Jack smirked but before he could go down the stairs Midnight held him down.

"Bad kitty"

* * *

"I guess, I thought it would be hard but it`s nothing" Tyler smirked.

"Wait until you meet the cheerleaders then" He chuckled at the thought of the first time he had met Kitty. That was her name but she was no feline, she was a Rabbit instead.

"I don`t think I`d want to meet some stuck up cheerleaders" Stella laughed as she rolled on her bed so that she was laying down next to Tyler. He chuckled some more and looked down into her eyes with a smile.

"What were your parents like?" Stella`s smile went down slowly as she gave thought to the question. She was so young when they died but then again she is 14.

"My Parents?"

_Flashback_

"_Mommy! Daddy! I`m going outside to play!" a smaller version of Stella went racing out of a tall white house wearing a red dress and black boots._

"_Ok! Be back in an hour or two!" A female wolf with red/brown fur stepped onto the porch calling out to her daughter. Behind her a black bat walked out with a smile on his face as he snuck up behind his wife._

"_Hello dear" The wolf chuckled as she turned her head and her red and black hair flowed down with the breeze. The bat chuckled as he kissed his wife._

_Stella ran over to where a small group that was made up of a badger, a lion cub, an owl and a bat. They were playing a game of ball._

"_Hi! I`m Stella! I just moved here and I want to know if… I could play with you guys?" She questioned as she kicked a rock. The lion cub looked at her with a small smirk on his muzzle. She seen this and gave a smile of her own, but since she was little whenever she`d smile her wings would spread._

"_Uh… we already have enough players… but we were gonna hang out by that tree later so stick there!" The Badger chuckled as he tossed the ball to the owl who was giggling. Stella only nodded as she walked over to the willow tree sitting on the rock she decided to pass time by singing like she always did. Even for a little kid, she had a marvelous voice._

"_Hey" Stella stopped mid sentenced and looked around for the voice that called out for her._

"_Up here!" Looking up Stella was surprised to find herself looking into her own red eyes._

"_Are you me?" The mobian giggled as she jumped in front of Stella._

"_Nope, my names Nicole!" That was then the being turned into a grey wolf with short black hair wearing a red shirt and blue pants along with white flats._

"_Stella! Come inside!" She turned towards her mother and nodded turning back to Nicole she smiled._

"_I`m Stella, I`m sorry Nicole but my mom wants something, I`ll be back later though!" Nicole nodded as she jumped back into the tree. Stella ran over to her house but before she crossed the street she was up in the air._

"_AH! HELP MOMMY! DADDY! ANYONE!" No time sooner her father was next to her smiling just flying in front of her._

"_HELP!" shaking his head with a chuckle he began to speak._

"_Stella, you`re flying sweetie, it`s alright, Here," He few down to the ground and spread open his arms._

"_Fly to me, it`s just like walking" He whispered but since she was part bat she heard. Flapping her small wings she went little by little closer to her father until she was in his arms._

"_I DID IT! Just like you daddy!" He chuckled as he hugged her._

"_Maybe even better" _

_End of Flashback_

Blinking the tears out of her eyes she shook her head and looked at Tyler who was hugging her.

"Uh.. What are you doing?" Tyler only smiled and that took Stella`s breath away. Most of his smiles were forced or fake, but this smile was genuine and special to her.

"Just giving a friend a hug"

"So… You two gonna kiss now?"

"NICOLE!"

* * *

"I just love that movie" Midnight sighed as she climbed in the Taxi with a sleepy smile. Jack climbed in with a dreamy smile.

"Yep, made me cry!" Jack had laughed out as he held his stomach and wiped a tear. Midday climbed in and hopped over Jack and sat next to Midnight.

"Don`t fall asleep now," Midday chuckled "I don`t feel like carrying anyone" Midnight snorted as she closed her eyes and laid on his shoulder.

"No promises" She sang out before her world went black. Midday only sighed and looked to Jack who was about to take a picture and raised an eyebrow towards the cougar.

"What! You always say to take a picture it`ll last longer! That`s what I`m doing!" Jack chuckled as he was punched in the arm. He put his phone into his pocket just as the taxi started to drive off.

"Tomorrow`s the party you know" Midday told his friend.

"Shit… I don`t have a date..."

The Taxi soon filled up with the sound of laughter but not sooner after that was threats made by a purple cyborg that made them stop.

* * *

BOOM. How`d you guys like that for an ending? NOW onto business!

Stella: "There is no business to discuss"

Me: "Oh…."

Midnight: "Tomorrow`s the Halloween party!"

Jack: "Read and Review!"

Fallen~Out!


	5. Chapter 5

I know, You guys are gonna yell at me for doing this one instead of Vacation Getaway… But I have made plans for this story! VGA, it`s like I can`t focus on it… Don`t worry it`s not writers block it`s just a very small amount of dedication to it. I`m just going to do this chapter then I`ll work on one for VGA alright? Plus I think you guys like this story so don`t bother complaining! One more thing… this is most likely going to be the longest chappie until another part I like comes up. Mostly because we go into a memory of a certain cougar. Disclaimer!

Stella: "Falling out the stars does not own Sonic the hedgehog, they belong to SEGA!"

* * *

Jack`s POV (past)

I walked down the dirty streets of New York. You might wonder...Why was a _Mobian_ on _Earth_?, Well, to answer your question, I'm a criminal. I travel, 'kay? I happened to spot earth and went into nose-dive. I kept my head down, secret police mobians who were looking for me, were probably nearby... My ebony hood hid my scarred muzzle as I crept past.  
"Hey, kid."  
I walked a bit faster.  
"KID!"  
Have I heard that voice before?  
"DON'T RUN!"  
I smirked, 'good Idea..' A zoomed down the street, making the cop chase my tail. I huffed as I turned a corner,  
' I... have to... make it..' I Crawled on the wall of a building and pulled myself up. The mobian flew up,  
"Crap, he's a bat.." I ran across the roof, jumping onto another building.  
The bat followed.  
I stopped at the highest one, at the edge of the roof. I slowly turned as pulled my hood a bit closer.  
"Kid, Don't go anywhere. Your only escape's jumpin' down. An' that ain't the smartest thing to do." The bat reached into his pocket and called his 'buddies'.  
Helicopters surrounded me in a flash, Lights pointed at me, guns, and magic. All the mobians, I captured their attention. I looked around to look confused, then I waved at them and replied raspy and older:  
"Sayonara, Adios, Au revoir, Ciao. And, thanks for the advice, chief." I mockingly gave the bat a salute and smirked. I turned and ran, jumping down. The helicopters pointed their searchlights, wondering where I was... I continued to run through the shadows my dark clothing helped me on that.

If Only they knew I was no ordinary, rebellious, criminal.  
Heh, nope. My name's...  
JACK MAXWELL THE COUGAR. And I was pretty well known at that. I made a certain turn down an alley just in time before the helicopter flashed its searchlight on me. I made my way over to a rusty metal door on where I pulled it open and I had to yank it shut.

"Took you awhile, I thought I`d have to send Midday after you" I chuckled as I turned around to see a very good friend of mine sitting in a black chair with her feet on the desk.

"Oh please, like I`m gonna need help getting away from the police" She glared up at me as she stood.

"Then how did they manage to catch you in Texas?" I rolled my eyes as I sat on a purple couch.

"They had me surrounded and plus that chick was a cop! How would I know?!" She growled at me and that made _him _come out from the back. Now don`t get me wrong we`re all friends it`s just that well, we get in a lot of fights that Midnight has to break up.

"What`d you do now?"

"Nothing _Midday_, we were just talking about Texas" He chuckled as he ran his hand through his orange hair.

"Texas was a wild place wasn`t it" He chuckled as he sat down next to me.

"Whatever, I`m going to take a shower and after that, we`re leaving" Midday and I looked after Midnight in shock.

"So soon?! We`ve been here three weeks! We are we going _this_ time?" I asked bitterly. To tell the truth I kinda like it here in New York, or The big apple, whatever you wanna call it.. She popped her head around the corner, Probably because she was only wearing a towel.

"Mobius" I looked to Midday as he looked to me.

"We haven`t been there in like, two years" He mumbled as he went in the back to pack his things. It`s true we left Mobius two years ago, not because of the police but because we wanted to. What plan is going on in her head? The Police in Mobius were kinda softies but not G.U.N those guys don`t play around.

Shrugging it off I sighed as I went to the back as well to pack the things I have. My clothes, my green laptop and a leather jacket that was still wrapped up in its plastic. I smirked as I remember Vegas. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas so let`s leave it at that. After Midnight got out the shower she grabbed her duffle bag and went inside to grab something, She couldn`t have snatched one… or could she?

"Here it is" She mumbled as she pulled out a small blue box.

"You actually managed to get one? That`s the first time you`ve impressed me" I sarcastically mumbled but in no time sooner I was on the floor with a laser cannon pointed to my chest.

"Did you forget who I am?" on the inside I growled but on the outside I smirked.

"No ma`am" Her eyes narrowed as she pushed the cannon onto my chest and it kinda hurt too.

"Then who am I" It was my turn to narrow my eyes at her I hate it when she did this.

"Is this" I was shut up real fast by her as she pointed the thing to my head.

"Who am I?"

"Midnight Star" Nodding she turned the cannon back into her arm and went into the front followed by Midday and I. Shaking it she threw it onto the floor and there busted a portal.

"You got all the money?" She had to kinda scream, Midday nodded as he patted his enlarged white duffle bag. I smirked as I pulled my hood over my face.

"Wait where are we going?" She turned half way towards me with a smirk.

"Station Square" That was the last thing she said before she jumped in followed by Midday but when it was my turn the door was being banged on.

"WE KNOW YOU`RE IN THERE OPEN UP!" I smirked.

"NO! YOU`RE GONNA YELL AT ME!" I laughed as I jumped through the portal but managed to grab a picture of the three of us. I looked up as the portal closed and I managed to see a glimpse of a mongoose. Opening my eyes I was met with the back of a very dark alley. I silently cursed to myself, Now I have to find the two and Midday has all the money.

"Great just great!" I yelled I couldn`t call, I didn`t grab my phone, Police could track that. Now here I go to wonder the streets of an unusual world. Coming out of the alley I didn`t see anybody outside only a few cars passed me by. My ears automatically started to turn on their own; I tried to hear some certain sounds that I know only my friends could manage.

I stopped after I wasn`t met with any sound except for the wheels on the cars going over the slightly wet road.

I continued to walk until I was pulled into a store and was sat down in a booth. Blinking I smirked as I looked up to see Midday sitting down.

"It`s nice to know that I didn`t have to look for you two" I snickered as I took a bite of a burger. Oh sweet heaven.

"No, You`re lucky the thing wasn`t glitched" I nodded as I pulled out the picture and set it on the table.

"You seem to love this picture, anyway, I already have our cover" I tilted my head as I stuffed my face with fries.

"Already?" Midnight nodded as she drank her soda.

"Yea, High school students, I`ll enroll us over at Emerald high" I shrugged as I took another bite of my burger.

"How much do we have?" Midday shushed me and I glared at him.

"About.. a Million" He whispered. I sucked my teeth.

"Really? What ever happened to the 5 we had?!" Midnight rolled her eyes.

"It`s nothing, we`ll get more don`t worry" I childishly folded my arms.

"Where are we going to stay?"

"I got that covered"

* * *

Here we were Standing in front of a very nice house, it was White with a red door ad red outlines on the windows and stairs.

"How`d you"

"A relative of mine lived down here, but passed away and left me this house in the will" I nodded as she pulled out a key and opened the door. The inside was a site to see, a flat screen over a fire place with leather couches, wooded floors, a coffee table and an arm chair.

"Sweet" I walked up the stairs making sure to hold the rails. It wasn`t dusty. Oh how I love surprises.

I looked down the hall to see at least five rooms. There were two bathrooms on this floor, now all I had to do was to check the attic.

"What the-"I looked up and saw some things covered with a white sheet but up here wasn`t dusty either, and the floor looked like it was polished.

"Jack? You up there?" I heard Midday call my name.

"Huh?Yeah… get up here! And get Midnight too!"

* * *

Normal POV (Present)

"Ok guys, that sounded lovely, wrap it up that`s enough for today" Midnight smiled as she set the guitar on the stand and covered it with a white sheet. Jack laid down the drumsticks on one of the drumheads and covered it with a white sheet as well. Midday settled his bass guitar on its stand and covered it with a white sheet before he got up and went down the stairs and went into his room that was third down from the bathroom.

"So, Midnight, what`s for dinner tonight?" The cyborg was true to her word on getting more money; they played at local clubs that paid very well, about 5,000 per night. And sometimes Midday or Jack would just be up to no good.

"I don`t know, what do you want to eat" Midnight asked sarcastically, the cougar followed his friend into the kitchen that was lime green with white counters and had a marble floor.

"I feel like having your homemade burgers and fries, oh and for the burgers could you squeeze lime on them? Thanks! You`re so nice" Midnight nodded with a smile as she took out the chopped meat out so it could defrost.

"That should take a couple of hours" She turned around about to address Jack but the cougar was gone. Sighing she marched up stairs and into his room but the cougar wasn`t in there. Knocking on Midday`s door she was surprised to see him wearing nothing but red pajama pants and he also had a toothbrush in his mouth.

"You`ve seen Jack?" She wasn`t even paying attention to his face she was looking at his abs. Taking the toothbrush out of his mouth he smirked.

"Shower, Tonight _is _the big party Night, or did you forget?" The purple cyborg wolf glared at him and crossed her arms.

"No I didn`t, plus I can`t forget you out of all people should know that since you`re a cyborg too" Midday chuckled as he hugged her.

"I`m just messing around with you Night, I`m pretty sure you`ve been counting the days down ever since I asked you" Midnight grew a light pink blush on her muzzle before she pushed him away and walked towards her room.

"Don`t flatter yourself" That caused Midday to laugh and shake his head retreating back in his bedroom. Which matched him very well, It had a king sized bed that had a purple and red cover on it and he daily swept his floor. Is shoes were lined up against the wall and his clothes were folded nicely inside of his dresser. He had installed a door in between the wall from his room to the bathroom which now connected the two rooms. He rinsed out his mouth and started to wash his face.

"Flatter myself? That`d be the day Jack starts flying"

"Oh would you shut up already?" He laughed as he heard Midnight utter that. Since both were cyborgs they had special hearing.

"Yeah, yeah" He heard yet another knock on his door and went to open it only to see Jack standing there with a green towel around his waist.

"Help me pierce my ear"

"No" Midday basically slammed the door in his face causing him to wince and rub his nose.

"Harsh man, really harsh" Jack hissed as he went into the room in between Midday`s and Midnight`s. His room was painted blue and he had neon green covers. On his dresser was a stereo set and some CD`s laying around. His shoes were kept in their boxes and under his bed while his clothes were in his small closet and inside his dresser.

"I`m bored!" He lept onto his bed and rolled onto his stomach.

"Hm… " He sat up in thought before he ran out and knocked on Midnight`s bedroom door.

"Yeah?" She stepped out wearing a white tank top with black shorts.

"Do you have that Hybrid`s number? I wanna ask her something" Midnight narrowed her eyes but shook her head.

"Why?" Jack sucked his teeth.

"I wanted to ask her what`s her favorite color" Midnight raised an eyebrow unconvinced.

"Well I don`t have a date and I have no clue if she`ll even be there and" Midnight giggled as she watched Jack explain himself.

"She`ll be there, I heard she`ll be preforming" Jack stopped is ranting and looked Midnight in the eyes.

"What?" Midnight nodded.

"Really? I know she could sing but- who`s she preforming with?" Midnight only folded her arms with a smirk on her muzzle.

"Why so interested?" Jack stared at her wide eyed.

"A possible friendship could bloom?" He shrugged his shoulders with a chuckle.

"Look, you know you can`t date her right?"

"Wait wha- You think I wanna date her? Look she`s not a bad sight it`s just that well…" Midnight put her hands on her hips.

"She`s a wolf?" Jack shook his head.

"A hybrid?" Again Jack shook his head.

"Then what?"

"I think she`s not my type"

"Of animal…" Midnight muttered under her breath and Jack narrowed his eyes at her.

"I`ll just ask Ashley"

"She`s not allowed to go… Like at all"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Tyler made that clear" Jack chuckled as he remembered the day the fox had his guards carry the cat away from his table and back to hers.

"Very clear" He chuckled as he went down stairs. Midnight went back in her room which was painted a very light purple. She had a deep blue sheet with stars all over it to give it that galaxy look. Her shoes were kept in her closet and her clothes were inside of her dresser. Some of their posters were hanging up in her room but only the ones she liked. Her eyes widened as she ran out her room and yelled over the railings.

"PUT ON SOME PANTS!" no time sooner a reply was heard.

"MAKE ME!" She narrowed her eyes. If that`s his wish, then she was going to grant it.

* * *

"Come on! We`re gonna be late!" Midday rolled his eyes as he finished his make-up and added his hat to his head before walking out of his room and started to knock on Midnight`s door. Jack was pacing the hall waiting for her to come out, he had on his costume and it fit him greatly. He didn`t have to put on a monster load of make-up like Midday but he added some eyeliner to the costume and a fake piercing to his left ear. Midnight finally came out of her room with her head downwards trying to hide her blush. She was wearing a simple black widow dress that hung down below her feet and trailed behind. On the back she had the red black widow mark like on the regular spider. The dress itself had been made to look as if it was made of spider webs the more you go down. On her feet she was wearing simple black flats, her purple hair was curled upward a bang that swept over her right eye and she had on simple red and black eye shadow on the lids of her eyes.

"Why so worried about being on time, it`s just going to get even more crowded an hour later, plus I even managed to get us on the V.I.P list we`re good" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"How`d you manage that?" Midnight regained her posture and glared at him.

"I`m Midnight Star, I can manage anything and get away with anything" Jack scratched the back of his head.

"Right… but still can we go now?" Both cyborgs rolled their eyes but left the house anyways.

"This party is going to be so sick that I`ll remember this to my grave!" Jack screamed out causing a group in front of them, most likely heading to the party themselves from the way they were dressed and either laughed or giggled.

* * *

"Holy shit" Midday breathed out as they walked past a line of mobians all in costume waiting to get inside. Going to the front of the line caused a lot of commotion to go on but they were silenced as Midnight transformed her hand into her laser cannon.

"Name" A bull dog stood in a red line and there was another bull dog dealing with a situation with one of the mobians.

"I told you, Tyler said you`re not allowed inside, no leave!" He barked showing his fangs. The mobian was indeed Ashley who was a bumble bee.

"Fine" She spat as she left the line with a glare that made others back up or avoid eye contact with her. (A/N I`m literally crying at this point, I`m up to 9 pages and this chapter already has 3,311 words in it! Go ahead yell at me, I know that I`m going to make VGA Longer though)

"NAME" Midnight snapped back to the bull dog and growled at him.

"We`re under Criminal Party" Nodding his head he unlocked the line and opened the door for them.

"Have a great night" Nodding with a smirk she along with Midday and Jack went inside.

"No way!" Jack chuckled as he got sight of what was inside. Already about two hundred mobians were inside dancing to the beat of the music. The pumpkins on the table were oozing out foam that dissolved rather quickly. There was indeed red fog hovering the floor, and neon lights were flashing lowly onto the dance floor that made squeals and cheers erupt from the crowd every time it hit the dance floor making their costumes light up like broad way. Walking up the stairs and into the V.I.P section they went to the table labeled off for them and sat down, immediately a bartender came by a settled three drinks on the table.

"Tonight we are only serving Bloody Mary`s and Jack-o-Lanterns along with some of our well known Ghostly graveyard, Those three drinks are the Mary`s if you`d like to try a different one then come over to the bar and I`ll hook you up" Heading off to a different table to give the same speech most likely the three stared at their drinks.

"They`re serving alcohol? To minors?" Midnight questioned her friends.

"To Halloween my friend!" Jack toasted to Midday who returned the enthusiasm before downing the drink. Midnight rolled her eyes before she picked up her drink.

"To Halloween" She drank the drink in no time before standing up and going down the stairs on where she ran into a blue bat that she knew he was somewhat close to Tyler.

"The hybrid, You seen her?" Nodding he pointed to the stage on where she saw nobody.

"They`re behind it, once everyone is inside they`re gonna preform" Nodding she went down on the dance floor and onto the stage only to go behind the curtain. Somehow midnight was unprepared as her back came in contact with a wall followed with a growl.

"Oh! Sorry, you startled me" Stepping back she was met with the person she wanted to see, the hybrid. She was wearing a ripped up white dress that showed the sides of her stomach and one whole arm. To top it off she had a ripped veil on her head.

"No worries, I`m Midnight" Blinking her red eyes she smiled as she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Midnight, I`m Stella" Nodding and returning the hand shake she smiled as well.

"Hey! I`ve seen you before! You played over at Echo! You and your boys are amazing!" Shawn came up wearing an Ash Ketchum costume.

"Uh…" She almost laughed at his outfit but held her mouth and instead she pointed to the get-up. Shawn only shrugged in return.

"It was going to happen either way" Nodding she went to leave.

"Where are you going?" Turning around she faced Stella with a face filled with confusion.

"Back to the life of the party, aren`t you guys coming?"

"Well… I`m staying back here, They`re just keeping me company" Stella admitted as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why aren`t you out there? You`re the main event of this party anyway"

"I`m not good in crowds… actually" Stella nervously laughed as she held her head down.

"Nonsense! Come on!" Midnight smiled as she pulled Stella by the arm out onto the stage on where almost everyone stopped and stared, even the music stopped playing.

"Uh… Hi?" Waving to the crowd she nervously laughed. Tyler came out not long after. Nodding his head to everyone.

"Continue" Leading Stella over to the bar she was served with a Jack-o-lantern. Shrugging she downed the drink and left the empty glass.

"So, this is what these parties look like huh? I like it" Stella giggled and so did Midnight. Tyler rolled his eyes as he looked ahead of them and smirked when a mobian came walking towards them with a smirk on his muzzle as well. The male mobian was a blue Jaguar wearing a simple black suit.

"The names William… James William" He said as he chuckled and went in between Tyler and Stella.

"And I like my drinks shaken, not sturred" Stella and Midnight laughed.

"Really James? You come to the party as James bond?" The jaguar nodded as he chuckled.

"My friend came to the party as Jack Sparrow" James laughed as he pointed to Midnight.

"He`s your friend?! Oh man! That guys is a great hang!" Midnight smirked as she looked into his electric blue eyes that flashed.

"Come on Stella! It`s time" the said hybrid waved at Midnight and James but mostly Midnight as she ran onto the stage and grabbed her grey guitar and a microphone head set. Tyler went over to a white bass guitar, Nicole grabbed a purple one and Shawn went over to the drum set that was set up for the party. And Saturn grabbed an extra microphone head set and placed it over her head. She smiled as she fixed her Batgirl costume and mask. After getting everyone`s attention, Tyler signaled to dim the light. After that he signaled for everyone except Stella and Saturn to start playing.

"Oooh! Oooh! Oooh…" Nicole started and Stella started to sing herself followed with Saturn.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals _

Tyler took in a big inhale before letting it all out.

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa _

Slowly everyone started to dance with the music and Stella felt better about herself and lost herself in the music. Opening her eyes it showed to have more determination in them as she smiled while she sang.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Just like when they were practicing Stella had everyone slow the tempo down and she had Saturn finish singing the song while she switched over to playing her guitar.

_All systems go, sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Once the song was over the whole crowd erupted into cheers and excited screams. But one mobian screamed out something that would surely change their lives forever.

"What do you guys call yourselves?!" Almost in an instance everyone got quiet to hear Stella`s answer.

"We call ourselves the…" Looking over her friends she smiled wide as her eyes sparkled.

"We call ourselves the Fallen Angels!" Somehow even more cheers came from the crowd.

"Fallen Angels! Fallen Angels!" The whole club chanted and for the first time ever since her parents death, she actually felt good about herself. Smiling she held Saturn and Nicole close to her and giggled.

Little did she know that this event would change her life even their lives but not for the worse, more like, for the better.

* * *

I finished writing three chapters to three different stories in one day… Do you know how tired I am? I`ll post VGA tomorrow after I come back from a parade so keep checking my profile alright? Thankies!

Read and Review!

Fallen~Out!


	6. Chapter 6

You`ve all waited a long time for this chapter! And I think it`s about time that you`ve received

AND for all of you who guessed (But didn`t review it) That Tyler`s friend James, was the one in the first chapter at the end! If you thought it then take a cookie! If you had no clue at all, then still… take a cookie!

* * *

Midday's Past POV

This, was not very smart of me. Midnight, Jack, and I were being chased by the cops, sure they were softies but, they brought G.U.N with 'em. Damn. If only I didn't do that stupid move...  
I was being chased, my boots were thumping against the slick cement. Almost causing me to almost slip. My race, were insulted by Mobians. Aranians, they scrunched their noses in disgust as one spoke of the word. I turned a corner, hoping to lose him, but he came, FASTER, FASTER AND FASTER. I, didn't feel fear. That's why Mobians envy us Aranians, we feel no emotions. Another reason the Aranians envy the Mobians, they could feel sad, happy, and frightened. Jack was a bit behind, but Midnight was at my side. Her Hair and clothes drenched by rain. I spun on my heels to see the Mobian raise his gun, others readied them. Midnight stopped,  
"MIDDAY, WE HA-!"  
"Go!" I barked, "Leave!" Her eyes filled with emptiness, like a never-ending void. She darted down the streets, cars roaring and zoomed past. Jack gave me a look of determination. I shook my head,  
"Leave."  
"I can't ju-"  
"Yes, you can. NOW, GO!"  
The cougar ran and caught up with Midnight.  
"We got you now, pup." The men shot at me. I dodged the bullets and I transformed my arms into Laser canons,  
"Actually," I chuckled mono-toned like" I Got you." I shot them down in a few shots 'Good Thing they don't have Shadow here..' Bodies were down for the count.  
"Miss me much, Midday?" I heard a rough growl from behind me, in an instance I knew who it was.  
I turned and glared at the hedgehog before me.  
"Ebony one." Shadow gave me a look of disgust  
"Aranian scum, your worse than humans.." I growled  
"Keep talkin, I _WILL_ decapitate your Head, Shadow..."  
"Try it, little Aranian.."  
Soon enough we got in battle stances, until Midnight came with a truck in her hands.  
"Heads, up!" She exclaimed as she threw the truck at Shadow, who dodged it by tossing himself to the floor.  
"Sayonara, Ebony one." I jumped up as my rocket boots flew me upwards with Midnight who was carrying Jack who screamed down at him.  
"WE'RE THE CRIMINAL PARTY, DON'T YOU FUCKIN FORGET, YOU MAGGOTS!"

I, felt like a real killer that day.

* * *

Normal POV present day

"MIDDAY! GIVE ME BACK MY ICE CREAM!" He laughed as the cyborg wolf was being chased around the house by Midnight. It was Sunday morning and the group just came back from the party at two in the morning. Turns out Stella`s new band was a great hit and they got requested to do many covers of other songs as well like Demons from Imagine Dragons, Daylight by Marroon5, and Also Payphone by Marroon5. They played really well for a band with three different guitars and a set of drums. Midday chuckled as he remember that day from two years ago when he sort of ran into Shadow the hedgehog.

"MIDDAY! I WANT IT BACK!" Midday stopped his running and turned around only to be plowed over by Midnight herself, the ice cream went flying and soon it hit the floor causing a mess to form. Midday tightly shut his eyes as he rubbed his head. Midnight was on his chest holding her forehead groaning.

"What`d you do that?" Midday propped himself up with his elbows while Midnight quickly recovered and looked into his eyes.

"You wouldn`t give me my Ice cream…." Midnight yawned right after she said that and laid her head on Midday`s chest again. The orange cyborg wolf only rolled his eyes as he picked her up bridal style and up the stairs. Struggling to open her door he groaned and had to stand her up while she slept. Once he opened her door he picked her up again and settled her on her bed but not before he removed her shoes. Tucking her under the covers he smiled as she snuggled up on her pillow. Kissing her on her forehead he watched as she grew a small smile. Getting up with a small chuckle and shaking his head he quietly left the room and closed the door after him quietly as well. Walking past a smirking cougar Midday went into his room and shut the door. Jack only shook his head as he retreated into his room for the night as well.

* * *

A rather loud thump was heard waking up a certain cyborg from her sleep. Looking around her room she furred her eyes in confusion as she did not remember walking in here. She got out of the bed and out of her room only to face a dark hallway. The thump was heard again but it was even louder this time. Looking at Jack`s painted blue and green door she twisted the nob and opened the door only to see Jack`s bed a mess. The covers were everywhere and his pillows were thrown onto the floor. Her ear twitched behind her as she left the room to look down the hall towards the bathroom that had its lights on but the door was closed, probably locked.

"Jack? You ok?" soon enough she was rewarded by a throat wrenching sound. Turning the nob and was surprised to know it wasn`t locked, she opened the door only to see her friend hurling into the toilet.

"Jack?"

"Huh?" She gave a small smile before patting his back making him return to the toilet to let the continents out of his stomach.

"I don`t know what`s wrong with me…" Jack mumbled.

_Flashback_

"_Let`s go for some dunks! And KETCHUMP! YEEEAH! I`M ON FIREEE!" Jack rolled his eyes as he was in a drinking contest with several others. All except for Jack were either drunk or yelling random things._

"_Round Seventeen!" A Orange mongoose yelled wearing a ripped up suit with fake blood on his cheek and over his heart._

"_No! Round four with a bucket of Ducks!" A red mouse yelled out before he fainted down on the floor._

"_Be careful with this one fellas" The bartender chuckled as he gave them another round of shots but they weren`t what they had before, it was a purple shot with black at the bottom. Jack shrugged as he down the shot. After that everything around him went black._

_End of Flashback_

"Oh…" Jack chuckled and shook his head. Midnight only patted his back again as she turned and left the bathroom.

"Get me some clothes?!" He yelled after her as he flushed the toilet.

"No! It`s 3 in the morning! Get some sleep!" Jack pouted as he folded his arms, turned out the bathroom light, and went back into his room for some well-earned rest.

* * *

"The light is bright! The sun is up! It`s time to wake, the fuck up!" Jack sang with a chuckle as he jumped on Midday`s bed but tripped and ended up falling on the stomach of his friend. Laughing he stumbled out the room just in time before Midday grabbed him by his collar of his red shirt.

"GET BACK HERE!" Midday yelled in anger but deep down he felt like laughing.

'What was that feeling?' The orange cyborg sat on his bed as he thought of the small burst that came from deep down in his heart. He couldn`t name it since he didn`t have any feelings but it felt both strange and comforting, like he had to embrace it and never let it go. Shaking it off, he climbed out of bed and went into his bathroom for a morning shower.

"Pancakes or Waffles?" Midnight asked the cougar as she turned to face him.

"WAFFLES! Oh! And be a dear and put chocolate chips it them for me" Midnight playfully saluted and held a smirk on her muzzle.

"AYE-AYE, JACK MAXWELL!" The cougar rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"There should be a 'CAPTAIN' in there, somewhere." He quoted Johnny Depp from Pirates of the Caribbean. Midnight rolled her arms and pulled out a white mixing bowl.

"Whatever you say, CAPTAIN Jack Maxwell!" The now satisfied cougar smiled and left the kitchen with a smile on his muzzle while Midnight brought out the mix when her phone vibrated on the counter.

"New text message" the robotic voice called out causing Midnight to tilt her head in confusion.

"Who could be texting me at this time?" The purple cyborg mumbled to herself but picked up her mystic grey phone.

_Hey Midnight, My friends and I are gonna head over to Skate Away later today, wanna join?- Stella_

Midnight`s eyes only held confusion as she stared at the words 'Skate Away'

_Sure, What time?-Midnight_

_We`re going to leave at 7:30 but we`ll get there at 8:00 so… Y`know what, we`ll just pick you guys up-Stella_

_Ok, I didn`t really know what Skate Away was anyway-Midnight_

_Good thing I invited you three then! Where do you live?-Stella_

Midnight stopped her texting to stare at the screen. She shook her head and went back to texting.

_No, We`ll walk over to your house at 7:00 so no biggie-Midnight_

_Alright fine with me! I live five blocks away from the school, I`ll be standing in front of the house sound good?-Stella_

_Yeah, see you all later! I`m making waffles-Midnight_

The purple cyborg giggled and started to make the gooey liquid with chocolate chips mixed in before putting it inside of the waffle maker. Humming to herself she grabbed a notepad and a pencil.

"One day it be the end" Midnight sang with a smile growing on her face and making sure to write it down.

"Are you prepared for it to come along?" Jack and Midday poked their heads in the kitchen with sly smirks showing. It was only everyday they caught her singing to herself. Midday walked in and removed the now cooked waffle from the waffle maker and placed it onto a plate after that he repeated the process faster than when Midnight could think of more lyrics.

"We stand up for what we believe in" Midnight wrote that down and Jack chuckled.

"You won`t be able to knock us down" The purple cyborg nodded her head and looked up at her friends.

"Maybe one day, you`ll bow down to us all!"

"But soon enough there will be a revolution!"

"Then it`s time to ask ourselves…" Midday had a thoughtful look on his face as he bit into a waffle but snapped his fingers while he was chewing.

"Are we prepared for it to come along?!" Midnight nodded her head and Jack was devouring his plate of waffles while a smirk.

"Time to take aim, and shoot them all down!"

"Not going to back down from this fight!"

"We will stand our grounds!"

"You won`t be able to knock us back down!" Jack exclaimed as he finished his breakfast. Midnight and Midday looked to each other before laughing at Jack`s syrup stained muzzle.

"What`s so funny?"

* * *

"Stella, I got something planned for you when we go to school tomorrow" Tyler teased the hybrid who sat on the couch with a small gazed look to her face.

"Really? What?" Tyler only chuckled as he shook his head.

"Can`t say, it`s a surprise" Stella groaned as she flew off the couch and into the air but made sure not to go too high up.

"Fine… let`s go to the backyard, that`s where everyone else is anyway" Tyler only shrugged as Stella took his hand and flew throughout the house towards the back door which was glass. Stella opened the door and settled Tyler onto the ground as she flew next to him. There playing a game of chase were Shawn, Nicole, and Saturn. Tyler wasn`t really paying attention he was looking at Stella`s huge backyard.

"Woah… this is bigger than mine…" He breathed out as he looked around. Stella only shrugged.

"I`m thinking about getting a pool installed in the summer" Tyler nodded as he walked onto the grass.

"You should throw a party back here… I could call some guys and they could put tile down everywhere and even build a bar over there" Tyler mumbled as he pointed towards a clean space by a tree.

"They could even build it around the tree" Stella only shrugged.

"Go ahead, sounds fun, have them build a stage as well so we could perform for them as well" Tyler looked after Stella with confusion written all over his face.

"Really? You`re gonna let me do it?" Stella turned half way with an unreadable emotion on her face.

"Yeah, like I said sounds fun, just make sure to leave a big enough space for me to install a pool for us" Tyler smirked as he watched her run towards the game, soon enough he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Blake, I got a job for you guys…"

* * *

This chapter is LONG overdue so I hope you all can forgive me for it, now I got something to say, I`m hoping to get at least more than 100 reviews for this story, so that only means one thing and one thing only…

READ AND REVIEW!

P.s I`m thinking about accepting at least two O.c`s for this story, they won`t follow into the sequel unless you tell me BUT I`m kinda only looking for two girls, sorry to all you dudes reading this… but hey! Maybe in the later chappies I`ll add two guys! And until then…

Fallen~Out!


	7. Chapter 7

I think you guys waited long enough for this chappie! So want to get started or do you want me to ramble for a little bit? Let`s start since I don`t have anything to ramble about this time!

I, Falling out the stars, do not own Sonic the Hedgehog they belong to SEGA!

I also don`t own Midnight, Midday, and Jack, they belong to midnightestrella!

* * *

Midnight's POV (Three years ago)

"We, Are going to Mobius." Midday replied, grabbing a cloak from the closet. I shook my head as my emotionless eyes stared at the back of his head.  
"I don't want to go."  
"The King told us to go. He wants us to inform him how to attack Mobius, unnoticed." Midday handed me my cloak. I fixed it on before throwing the hood on.  
"What if. We get caught. Surely we'd be executed or get thrown in prison. What if we die?"  
Midday looked at me, his golden irises boring into my light blue ones.  
"No, 'what ifs'. Our planet depends on us." I slowly nodded and we ran out the door, hiding our faces with the hoods and creeping past the cyborg Aranians. Everything seemed dead on Aranes, because no one knew about emotions. I turned my head to see my house getting smaller, and smaller.  
I always wondered who my parents were. A gang killed them as well as Midday's. We were similar; I guess that's how we learned to trust one another. Midday and I climbed into a pod that was parked right in a small grassy spot. I barely noticed how far we ran, how far our house was. He got inside and he pulled me in to join him. I felt somehow... homesick and a feeling that we were going to crash land... but not in the pod...

* * *

"Heh. So this is the infamous, JACK MAXWELL." A policeman spat as he guided the mobian down a hall to his cell.  
"Whatever." Jack mumbled under his breath but it was loud enough for the policeman to hear him.

The policeman opened the cell, throwing Jack inside. The cougar hissed at the man as he stood up.  
"I'll escape! YOU'LL NEVER KEEP MAXWELL BEHIND BARS FOR LONG!" He sat down roughly and cursed. The man chuckled and left the scene.

"Boss, there are two cyborgs destroying Cars, roads, and buildings. People are in trouble, WHAT SHOULD I DO?" A man with blonde hair was holding a walkie-talkie, he scowled and replied.  
"GET RID OF THEM! IN ANY FORM POSSIBLE!"  
At the other end a man squeaked and stuttered.  
"Ye-Yes sir." They both put down their devices and barked out orders.

* * *

Midnight's POV  
I AM destroying the roads, the humans are screaming for their lives. This, is pretty fun. Midday turned his head over to look at me.  
"We need t-" A black electric bolt came and wrapped around his leg, pulling him down from the roof he was on top of. I Ran to gain speed and flew up, Midday struggled until his irises turned white.  
"Got one boss."  
I sped off, 'Midday...' I dived down and I was stunned by the bolt. I fell onto the pavement. And soon enough I started to lose conscious myself.  
"Got two" It was the last thing I heard until my world went black.

* * *

Midday and I were dragged to a cell, in jail. They asked who we are and where did we come from I glanced from time to time to see them writing it down while we were being guided. He opened the cell, pushed us in. Our cuffs would send electricity through us if we tried to take them off. Good thing it didn`t prevent our right arms to change into weapons.  
"Who are you guys?"  
A male voice echoed as Midday answered.  
"Midday Sun and Midnight Star, who are you?"  
The mobian leaned forward and had a scar and a smirk on his muzzle that had a few scars visible on it.  
"I'm Jack Maxwell, I'm a thief."  
"Where are we?" Midday asked Jack but that only caused the cougar to chuckle.  
"We're in California, Baby." I looked down at the glowing blue cuffs around my wrist.

"Come here, I`ll get that off ya' after all I got mine off" Jack stood and I watched as his now broken handcuffs fell to the floor. I held up my arms for him to break and he only showed me one of his claws.

"Pick locking?" Midday asked and the cougar nodded before going to work. Soon enough my handcuffs fell to the floor.

"No need to thank me" Jack replied before going over to Midday. I went over to the bars to check if any of the officers were in the cell room but I was glad to find none.

"Alright, I`ll break the wall and we`re home free" I turned back around to see Midday standing next to Jack who looked at me weirdly.

"Break the wall? Whatcha gonna do? Punch it?" Jack chuckled but stopped as I turned my arm into a laser cannon.

"That`s not fun enough" I smirked as I blew a gigantic hole in the wall which showed the outside world. I nodded to Midday and he picked up Jack who almost struggled in his hold.

"What`s the big idea?" Jack was hushed as the alarm went off. I knew it was dangerous but I didn`t have enough space to run so I just jumped out the hole before flying into the air. Midday was right next to me and Jack was trying not to scream in his arms.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" I shook my head at him and smirked. And somehow deep down inside I knew this wouldn`t be the last time we escaped from jail.

* * *

Normal POV (Present)

Midnight blinked in the mirror she was looking into and smirked as she washed off all the soap before she dried it.

"Come on Midnight! We`re going to be late!" The purple cyborg laughed as she ran out of the bathroom she was in and down the stairs. As she promised Stella on the phone that they`d be by her house at 7:30 and currently it was 7:00.

"We have 30 minutes to get over to her house, I have no clue why you`re in such a rush" Midday growled over to Jack who only rolled his eyes with a chuckle. The trio exited the house and made their way over to a certain hybrids house which was about three blocks away as Midnight had said.

"I`m tired of walking!" Midday rolled his eyes as he picked up jack and took off before flying into the air. Midnight smiled as she did the same and flew into the air right next to Midday. After at least two minutes of flying Midnight landed in front of a certain house and Midday did the same.

"This is it?" Midnight nodded as she walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened and revealed Nicole who blinked before changing into Midnight.

"What the hell?" Jack mutter but watched as Nicole change back into herself and allowed the three to enter.

"What`s up?" Midday looked over to the couch and smirked as he greeted Shawn.

"Stella?" The cyborg called out but heard no answer.

"Stella along with Tyler are in the back" Midnight nodded over to the bat that was in the kitchen pouring some soda into a cup. Reaching the backdoor Midnight walked over to Stella who was pointing to a corner and Tyler nodded to what she was saying.

"Like over there is where the bar could be, and like I said earlier I want a big space left open for a pool" Tyler nodded once more and turned around about to go back inside only to almost run into Midnight.

"Oh sorry, I saw you at the party! Midnight right?" The said purple cyborg wolf nodded her head and Stella turned around to greet her friend.

"You got here early… well we could always go now, come on!" Stella giggled as she flew into her house. Midnight walked along with Tyler into the house and back into the living room.

"Ok grab your jackets and skates, it`s time to skate the night away!" Stella giggled as she headed out the door followed by Nicole, Saturn, Shawn, Tyler, Midday, and Jack. Midnight simply walked out of the house and made sure she locked the door behind her. After that she walked up to the jeep and went inside to sit next to Jack. Soon enough the car pulled out of the drive way and went down the street.

"So… there going to skate away huh?" a certain red cat followed with a yellow bat and a falcon stepped out of the bushes.

"It`s about time we knock Stella off of her perch isn`t it girls?" The falcon and bat looked to each other with worry for their friend in their eyes.

"I don`t know Ash… maybe we should just leave her alone… I never seen her so happy before" Ashley scoffed as she went into a black convertible.

"Oh please, it was better off when she was just a nobody anyway" The falcon shook her head and walked away from the car along with the bat. Ashley watched as they flew into the air and rolled her eyes to carry out her plan.

"If I can`t have Tyler, then neither could she" Ashley gripped the wheel even harder as she hissed that out.

* * *

"Steel your nerves, it`s time for war!" Stella sang out as the jeep went onto the highway. They had planned to go to Skate away but Tyler had suggested a much bigger one just an hour away.

"You better not back down now" Midnight smirked as she sang out as well.

"Just hold your head up high, you`ll get there soon" Tyler sang as well but kept his gaze on the road.

"Just hold my hand," Saturn started off and grabbed onto Nicole`s hand which caused her to giggle "We`ll go together!" Nicole chose to finish it and that got Saturn to smile.

"Don`t you worry your little head" Jack playfully punched Midday`s shoulder and the orange cyborg wolf chuckled.

"This is going to end"

"We`ll make it anywhere if we believe it!" Silence rung out in the car before it exploded into laughter. Shawn put his fist down and looked around.

"What?"

"You ruined it that`s what" Tyler chuckled out.

"Well excuse me for trying" Shawn folded his arms and pouted.

"Alright, let me put on some music" Stella brought out her phone and connected it to the car.

"Play track 4"

"Playing track 4" came the robotic voice of the car.

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon  
Why am I still holding on?  
We knew this day would come, we knew it all along  
How did it, come so fast? _

"Maroon 5 really?" Midnight giggled from the back of the enlarged jeep ad Stella nodded as she turned up the volume.

_This is our last night but it's late  
And I'm trying not to sleep  
Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away _

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah _

_Here I am staring at your perfection  
In my arms, so beautiful  
The sky is getting bright the stars are burning out  
Somebody slow it down  
This is way too hard, cause I know  
When the sun comes up, I will leave  
This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
_

_I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over  
I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want_

Nicole started to sing along with the song and soon enough Midnight did the same.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah)  
Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah!_

"What`s the next song?" Shawn asked but Stella smiled even wider as it started to play. Singing along to it was Stella and even Jack.

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold  
_  
_When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

Stella let lose a giggle before continuing and the cougar shook his head as he threw his arms around his friends._  
_  
_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
_  
_Curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl_

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made

_Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

This time around Tyler started to sing along and together the three made a peaceful harmony._  
_  
_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_  
_I say it's up to fate_  
_It's woven in my soul_  
_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_I wanna save that light_  
_I can't escape this now_  
_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

"We`re here!" Tyler called out right before the next song started to play. Stella turned off her phone and that ended the song before the lyrics started to start. They all pilled out of the car and ran towards the entrance unfortunately no one had skates so they all had to rent some for two dollars more. Not long after they entered the big building a black convertible that had Ashley inside along with April and a pink wolf parked three cars down from Tyler`s jeep.

"It`s nice that you wanted a normal girls night out instead of trying to big Stella down" The pink wolf giggled as she brought out her razor blades from the trunk of Ashley`s car.

"Yeah! I did too Amelia!" April narrowed her eyes at Ashley.

'_Something`s not right' _But she quickly let go of the thought and grabbed her razor blades as well.

* * *

DONE! Hope you guys like this! I highly recommend listening to these two songs! Daylight by Maroon5 and Demons by Imagine Dragons. Anything else? Hm… nope! Only one other thing…

**READ AND REVIEW!**

Fallen~Out!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all! And to those of you who are now joining us I`d like to inform you that you are in a deal of a good chapter! Now anyway I have something to say, My friend, in the world outside of the internet, yes I know… shocking isn`t it… She allowed me to use her O.c.

Stella: "Everyone, I`d like you to meet, Eva the skunk"

Ah, yes Eva, She is a regular black and white skunk with short hair but has long bangs that cover her eyes. Her eyes themselves are a mystic purple with a neon green eyebrow piercing along with one on her left ear. Eva is a really sweet girl and you`d find her wearing long pants with any dark colored tank top with white boots. She`ll appear in the next chappie. So, Stella, do you have anything you`d like to add?

Stella: "Nope, continue"

Well you can do the disclaimer….

Midnight: "Falling out the stars does not own Sonic the hedgehog they belong to SEGA!"

Oh and this is a new copy since my older sister did something to the previous one, so sorry for it being posted so late guys.

* * *

Normal POV

"Oof!" Nicole giggled as she fell onto the floor of the large skating ring. None of the group knew anyone here except for each other; Most of the mobians in this ring were from the high school called Jewel. The guys from the school were supposed to be jerks, players and were supposed to be very ugly as far as the rumors went, but they tested to be false as a male lion helped her up to her feet.

"Thanks!" The male chuckled as he nodded but he was still by her side when she fell again.

"I can teach you how if you want" The male chuckled with a small smile as he helped Nicole up once more, the grey wolf giggled as she regained balance to her feet.

"Really? Thanks, I`m Nicole by the way" The male lion smiled. He was muscular and he wore a white T-shirt along with black jeans, He had on some red skates that looked as if they belonged to him. His eyes were green and he had a single black lip piercing near the corner of his bottom lip. His hair were two colors, the roots were a sandy brown with the rest of his head was black.

"Nice to meet you Nicole, I`m Allen" Nicole smiled even more. And from afar a certain hybrid followed by a purple cyborg was watching their every move.

"So… his name is Allen huh" Midnight smirked as she casted a smirk over to Stella who returned it.

"Let`s just set the music to the mood… shall we?" Stella murmured before she skated over to the booth that was on the other side of the skating ring followed by Midnight. Not a moment too soon, three mobians walked through the door. Each sporting razor blades that were already strapped on their feet, one of the rules of the ring was to wear your skates before you enter the main ring. Almost instantly Ashley spotted the hybrid she was looking for. With an almost evil smile she skated away only to be stopped by Amelia.

"Where you going Ash?" The pink wolf skated around her friend and April only narrowed her eyes at the cat.

"Oh, I was going to just Y'know, Find us a table" Ashley lied with an innocent smile and Amelia only smiled back.

"How kind! We`ll go with you"

"No!" Both mobians were taken by surprise by the outburst.

"I wanted it to be a surprise that`s all…" April growled loudly at her 'friend' and Ashley looked nervous at the reactions she was getting.

"What is-" April was cut off by two mobians as their voices came through the speakers and the light dimmed down to a vibrant pink and purple giving the floor a romantic gesture.

"Alright everyone, pair up, and skate slowly with your partner" The voice did belong to Midnight and she passed the only microphone over to Stella.

"Go ahead, sing" The wolf-bat hybrid looked nervous but obeyed her friend`s wish.

_Love is a magical thing to overcome…_

_Love, can make you feel like a rubber band…_

_Once it`s there you won`t be able to forget it.._

_That`s why, love can be a very dangerous thing_

Stella looked unsure whether or not she should continue with the soft slow music playing but Midnight encouraged her to do so.

_Maybe… Fate will scream at you_

_And give you someone to love_

_To allow you to feel all warm inside_

_But only if both of you are willing it can_

_Grow strong…_

Stella passed the microphone to Midnight who almost dropped it, soon enough she found herself looking into red eyes that seemed to smile at her but had so much power in them as well.

_Never give up hope little one_

_Your soul mate will show their face_

_And when they do you mustn`t let go_

_Cause love, is a very rare case_

Down on the ring below them there was the two mobians Stella and Midnight were singing for. Allen had a small smile on his face as he held Nicole`s hand while she on the other hand was getting the hang of the wheels under her feet. She giggled at the floor before smiling at Allen only for her to grow a blush and she decided not to look into his green eyes and he chuckled at that.

"I never seen you around before, are you new to this town? I go over to Emerald, I could show you around if you want" Nicole blushed even more before she responded to him.

"Y-yeah, I`m living with my friend and ah.. I`m going over to Emerald tomorrow… so I guess" The grey wolf shrugged and Allen brought her hand up to his lips at which he planted a kiss on it.

"I`ll be looking forward to it Nicole" Just the way he said her name made her shiver with joy.

_Who knows, maybe love is staring you in the face_

_One day you might understand it`s ways_

_But until then… old on tight to the feeling_

_Cause love is a very magical thing…_

Stella ended the song right there just in time for the soft beat to end as well. Midnight smirked over at her friend and both looked at all the skaters as they started clapping. It seems that they found out that their short song wasn`t on the radio.

"Let`s hear it for these two girls!" The Dj of the place took the microphone from Stella`s hand gently and placed it back on the stand it originally came from.

"Hey Stella!" Tyler skated in front of the Dj booth only to be followed by almost twenty girls cooing over him minus Ashley who was at the other end still shocked that Stella was singing with the lead singer of a well-known band.

"Yeah?" The wolf bat linked arms with Midnight and flew in front of Tyler who chuckled and soon enough Midday came squeezing through the crowd of girls.

"Dude, do you face this every day?!" The cyborg exclaimed as he fixed his shirt back in place. Tyler only shrugged.

"Yeah, but it`s nothing new to me now, after all, it`s almost out third year at Emerald" As soon as the word 'Emerald' left Tyler`s mouth the girls went wild all babbling nonsense.

"I`m going to enroll there!"

"No I am!"

"Back off girls! He`s mine!" Tyler rolled his eyes and turned to the girls fighting with one another.

"I`m no one`s man an-" He was soon cut off by a very familiar screech came from the back.

"Tyler baby!" The crowd of girls went silent and all turned their heads behind them and watched as Ashley made her way to the front. Stella only narrowed her eyes at the cat and Midnight raised an eyebrow.

"Aren`t you that annoying girl that won`t get over Tyler?" Ashley growled at the purple cyborg, revealed her claws and took a step forward.

"Shut it Outcast! Before I make you!" And as if on cue the cougar everyone seemed to love, showed up in no time and bared his fangs at the cat.

"And who the hell do you think you`re talking to? BRAT?!" Jack hissed and that caused Ashley to retracted her claws and folded her arms.

"I don`t care if you`re part of a band, you`re still an Outcast" Ashley hissed back with venom in her voice. Stella narrowed her eyes as she started to growl. The girls that were behind Tyler took this as a time to take their leave.

"And YOU" The red cat poked her index finger on Stella`s chest and the hybrid growled eve more. Midnight only raised an eyebrow, Midday did the same, and Jack was calming himself down. Tyler on the other hand was looking around for Nicole but the wolf was in the ring which was crowded with skaters.

"You better get back into your zone before I put you there MYSELF" The red cat was almost 3 inches away from Stella and the hybrid only bared her fangs toward her. Quickly and swiftly Stella punched Ashley in the face causing the cat to fall on the floor and hold her forehead.

"I warned you Barbie," Stella spat as she grabbed the cat by her long red hair and held her up on her feet.

"That the next time you touched me, I would beat the living shit out of you" And with that the hybrid punched Ashley in the face twice before she shoved her to the floor and kicked her in the gut making the cat cough and hold it in pain. A rather large crowd gathered around the two girls and two mobians pushed their ways to the front only to show that it was Nicole and Allen.

"Woah… that cat is getting beat by that hybrid!" Allen exclaimed as he took in the sight of Ashley on the floor and Stella standing over her.

"Stella!" Nicole skated forward and reached for her friends arm but something stopped her. She looked at her stomach only to see that it was Tyler holding her back.

"Nicole, this is something Stella has to end by herself, I know you want to stop her but that would cause this to drag on" Tyler explained and Nicole sadly looked to her best friend. She was the one who`d rather negotiate than fight, but if that didn`t work, then she fought and that was only rare.

"What were you saying that day?" Stella asked sarcastically and the red cat struggled to stand up again.

"Oh right, I`m weak and useless, but look at who`s on the floor" Stella bitterly laughed and Tyler blinked.

'_Where are the security guards when you need them?'_ He thought to himself.

"Now, here`s what I`m going to do, I`ll let you get a free shot" Murmurs went through the crowd.

"Big talk, She`ll get a beat down"

"Nonsense! Do you see the state that girl is in!"

"It`s a one sided fight…" Ashley stood on her feet and wiped the blood that dripped from her lip. With all she had she swung at Stella`s cheek and the hybrid didn`t move. Not. An. Inch. The only thing Stella did was blink. And soon enough, a smirk found its way on her muzzle. Shock gasps went through the crowd and Tyler was the one shocked the most.

"She… didn`t feel anything?" Nicole nodded sadly and she turned to see Allen skating next to her.

"You know that girl?" He whispered as he pointed to Stella. Nicole nodded again.

"I`d hate to get on her bad side" he mumbled as he watched Stella punch Ashley multiple times before Ashley hit the floor unconscious.

"That didn`t even take long" Stella scoffed as she cracked her knuckles. She turned around and faced her friends.

"Come on, I don`t feel like skating anymore" Nodding Midday, Midnight, Jack, Tyler and Saturn skated after her and Nicole turned towards Allen.

"You could come with us if you want" The lion glanced at Ashley on the floor and the two mobians around her but smirked and nodded towards Nicole.

"Sure, let me just tell my ride"

* * *

After all this time! It`s finally done! You guys don`t know the trouble I went through for this chapter! First I did a small rough draft and then I typed it until it was one freaking paragraph done then guess what happened! My older sister wanted to go on the laptop, she did something, and when I got it back, this chapter was nowhere to be found! This chapter is two days late and I apologize for it as well. Now that the end rambling is done there is nly one thing to say.

_**YOU CAN`T HANDLE THE TRUTH!**_

And also,

Read and Review!

Fallen~Out!


End file.
